


Practically Perfect

by jiyuu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, M/M, Older John, Younger Sherlock, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuu/pseuds/jiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John和Sherlock小别重逢，而第二天是Sherlock的生日。<br/>好吧，简单说就是Sherlock跑到John的办公室求操。</p><p>This is a translation of vitruvianwatson (keepyoureyesfixedonme)'s lovely work, please refer to the Notes for the original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practically Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vitruvianwatson (keepyoureyesfixedonme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepyoureyesfixedonme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Practically Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737715) by [vitruvianwatson (keepyoureyesfixedonme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepyoureyesfixedonme/pseuds/vitruvianwatson). 



John坐直身体，搓了搓自己的脸。这是一个平淡的工作日，时间过得出奇地慢，只有些孩子们小打小闹的磕碰和几起流感。整整一个小时都在填写各类表格，枯燥的纸上作业让他越来越觉得没劲了。

他放下双手盯着自己的桌子看了一会儿，嫌弃地扫视着铺满桌面的文件。他长长地叹了一口气，就在他重新拾起笔打算继续工作的时候，口袋里的手机响了一声，笔马上就掉回了桌面上。

是Sherlock发来的信息，John情不自禁得意地笑了起来。

今天早上你没来。SH

也就是Sherlock会这样旁敲侧击地问为什么John那天早上没去店里。他可不喜欢表露出自己的疑虑。

看看是谁在说些显而易见的事，小傻瓜 ; )

John等了几分钟，Sherlock没有回复。或许John不该调戏他，不管什么时候只要John那天没有去喝他例行公事的早间咖啡，Sherlock就会觉得John是在生他的气。于是他又发了一条信息。

早上差点迟到，从Harry家回来后还没缓过劲来呢，下班后会过去的。

每次你没喝到咖啡就会很不爽。SH

John微笑起来靠回椅背，干什么都行只要别再让他填表格了。

所以你得让我“没有不爽 (un-irritate)”对吧？

“没有不爽 (un-irritate)”都不是个单词好吗。你什么时候下班？SH

真放肆。六点。

还要等好久。SH

John试着不让自己笑得太开，但不怎么成功。上一次见到Sherlock已经是好几天前的事。Sherlock回父母那儿去过新年了而John去了他姐姐家。虽然他们都有通过儿童不宜的信息和通话互诉衷肠，但那毕竟不太一样。

有点儿耐心，亲爱的。

今天是我的生日，难道不该犒劳我一下吗？SH

John大笑出声。

你这个小讨厌鬼，你的生日是明天。而且你明明知道我已经为你准备好了美妙的计划。

他一手拿着电话，等待它再次响起，另一只手拿起杯子啜了一口茶。Sherlock也许比他自己愿意承认的更想念John这个想法令他感到愉悦。事实上，John本人比他预期的更加想念Sherlock，而他也确实为了Sherlock的生日制定了很棒的计划，要与年轻的恋人度过美好的一天。他的电话响了起来，他打开信息。

你的“美妙计划”之中有包括我吸你的阴茎吗？SH

John差点呛了一口茶。就在他要回复的时候另一条信息又进来了。

我本来打算今早就这么干的。你一进店里就把你带到洗手间，然后跪在你的面前，让你知道我有多么想念你的阴茎在我嘴里的感觉。SH

John把那条信息读了好几遍，脑内着那个画面，“嘶”地一声把头向后靠在椅背上。他真的要马上停下来不能再继续下去了，还有几分钟就到下一个病人的预约时间了。他深吸一口气回了条信息。

Sherlock, 你明知道不该在我工作的时候让我分心的。

而我也知道你就喜欢我这样。SH

Sherlock。

这不算是个否认。SH

就在这个时候John的内线响了起来。“Watson医生，你的预约病人到了，我能让他进去了吗？”

John倾身向前按下回复按钮。“好的，Becky，让他进来吧。”

亲爱的，我的病人来了，我得开始工作了。乖乖地，我们晚点见，好吗？

他把电话放进抽屉里免得自己忍不住一直去看，然后把手肘靠在桌面上，使劲揉了揉眼睛，集中注意力阻止血液流向某个特殊的部位。Sherlock和他该死的黄腔。年轻的男孩有时真是不知餍足。但话说回来，John无法抑制地想起了自己21岁时的状态，他也不得不承认，即便现在已经37了，一碰上Sherlock，他的性趣也还是很容易就被挑起来。

一声敲门声之后，门打开了。John甩开脑子里那些有的没的，换上“我是你的好医生”的职业假笑抬起头往门边看去，而下一秒，他的下巴就掉了。因为那根本就不是什么“病人”，而是Sherlock・他奶奶的・Holmes。并且，还穿着他被划分为“不得体”的那些衣服－看上去他妈的像是直接画在他腿上的超紧身牛仔裤，和感觉扣子只是勉强扣拢分分钟要爆开的紫色衬衫。John还挺想知道他今天是不是就这么穿着在咖啡店干了一天的活。Sherlock关上门，斜靠在上面，露出一个坏坏的微笑，接着，John就听到了门锁扣上的声音。

“Sherlock, 搞什么－”

“你真的应该对你的预约名单多上点心，John” Sherlock一边说着一边往前走。“我的名字就在那上面写着呢。”

John眯起眼睛说， “我的预约名单是我秘书该关心的事，而你对此一清二楚” 。

Sherlock耸了耸肩，停在了John的办公桌旁，他的手指近乎虔诚地拂过实木桌面。“看到我不开心吗？”

John试着不让自己的视线对Sherlock的身体上下其手，他的衣服那么紧，根本就是在展示给John看。“我们刚刚不是才在说你不该在我工作时让我分心吗？”

Sherlock轻巧地把自己安插入John和他的办公桌之间，优雅地爬到John的身上。他的膝盖嵌入John身体两侧与皮椅的空隙之中，他的屁股压在John的大腿上，他伸出双臂环绕住John的脖子，轻轻地摇晃着身体。“我可不是你工作的干扰，我预约了，我是你的病人，我是你的工作。”

“是哦，你可不是我的工作嘛” John的手立刻抚上青年的双腿，他的双眼漫游过那颀长、苍白的脖颈和胸前紧绷的纽扣。“预谋已久了是不是？” 他问到，声线已经比平常更加粗砺。他几乎要忘了当Sherlock的重量压在他身上时感觉有多棒，而那逗留在Sherlock发间和衣服上的咖啡香气实在是，非常可人。他试着不去想自己是如此轻易地就屈服于这样的小捣乱。

Sherlock得意洋洋地笑起来，他倾身向前，他的双唇离John的那么近，John简直都能尝到他了。“显而易见，” 他说，似有若无地蹭过John的嘴。

John略为恼怒地呼出一口气，一只手顺着Sherlock脊椎的曲线一路往上直到他的后脑，他的手指缠绕住Sherlock丝绸一般的发梢。“调皮的小东西，” 他说，然后把Sherlock拉进一个妥贴的吻里，这个吻坚定而持久。Sherlock的双唇在John舌头的触碰下一触即开，他在John一边舔舐着他的嘴一边拉扯着他的发卷时发出呜咽。

“我想－想见到你，” Sherlock在他的双唇之间喘息。“我－我预约了一－噢上帝啊－一个小时。”

John更用力地揪住他的头发把他的头引向一侧，Sherlock轻颤起来，John的嘴唇立刻贴上他的脖子努力在苍白的皮肤上制造吻痕。距离John上一次标记他已经过了太长时间，他的皮肤如新生一般无暇，马上让John的占有欲爆棚。他可不喜欢这个主意，Sherlock穿得如此不得体四处招摇，却没有任何迹象表明他已经他妈的有主了。直到对自己制造的印记感到满意，John舔过那一块敏感的皮肤，并轻柔地沿着Sherlock的颈侧印下一串吻。

“你想我了，” 他贴着Sherlock的下颚线温柔地说，同时感觉到以及听到Sherlock的吞咽。

“我可没这么说过，” 青年声音嘶哑地说道。

John轻蹭他的喉咙，吸入他的气息。他把鼻子抵在Sherlock的颈动脉上，感受他如鼓雷般的心跳。他依旧会为了如此容易就能把Sherlock拆解开来感到惊奇，用他长久以来缺失的爱慕和亲密来打碎他因此而竖起的高墙。就在几分钟之前，Sherlock大摇大摆地走进来仿佛只是视察领地，而现在，他已融化在John的怀抱中。

“你不用说出口，” John贴着他的皮肤呢喃着。“我能在你的皮肤上感受到，从你叫我名字的方式里听到，在你的嘴唇上尝到。”

他稍微拉开一些距离，Sherlock突然在他的怀抱里紧绷起来，他双眼紧闭牙关紧咬仿佛正在经历真实的身体上的痛苦。John松开他的发梢，轻轻揉捏着他的后颈安抚他，另一只手臂环着Sherlock的腰。

“你知道的，我也想你，” John温柔地说，把直挺挺地僵着的Sherlock拉近好轮流亲吻他凸出的颧骨。“这一点儿都不丢脸，亲爱的。”

Sherlock只是轻微地摇了摇头，然后低下头把前额抵在John的肩膀上。“拜托，我－我想要摸摸你，” 他说，他的声音闷闷的几乎是在恳求。

John稍稍偏过头，用鼻子蹭了蹭Sherlock额前的发卷。“我都是你的，亲爱的。”

这就是Sherlock唯一想听的，他的嘴立刻贴上了John的脖子。他激烈地亲吻舔舐着，简直不能更快逃离那样一场谈话。John只是由着他，在Sherlock饥渴地品尝到他的喉咙正中时顺从地抬起下巴，Sherlock一边轻柔地啃咬着他的喉结，灵巧的手指开始拉扯John裤子上的纽扣。John的双手在Sherlock的后背上下游走，来到他的臀瓣，轻轻揉捏。

“你的办公室里有替换的衣服吗？” Sherlock喘息道。

“Mmm,” John轻哼着表示肯定，他已经闭上了眼睛，头向后靠在椅背上。他总是在办公室里备着几件干净的衬衫和一条裤子，作为一个医生，你可不知道什么时候病人的体液就会搞到你的衣服上。“为什么这么问？”

Sherlock一边啃吻着John的下颌，一边摸索进John的裤子里，隔着他的内裤那层薄薄的面料用手掌抚弄他。John猛地吸进一口气，承受着Sherlock的重量尽可能地抬起自己的屁股贴向那触碰。

“我那么问...” Sherlock在他耳边说，同时轻轻地蹭着他的阴茎，“是因为，我打算让你把我脱光，然后我会骑着你，就像现在这样，就像你喜欢的那样。”

John舔了舔他的嘴唇，他的呼吸开始变得不顺畅，Sherlock的手，烦人地依旧没进到他的内裤里，正圈住他越来越硬的勃起。“那和我有没有备用的衣服又有什么关系呢，hmm？” 他尽可能淡定地问到，虽然他早就知道问题的答案了，他想要亲耳听到Sherlock用那迷人的嗓音说出来。

Sherlock稍稍撤回身体，一只手撑在John的肩膀上借力，膝盖略微又往前顶了一些好让他的另一只手能更好地在他们之间活动，然后他总算把手伸进了John的内裤里，温热的手指松松地圈住他的阴茎。John呻吟着，双手用力抓住Sherlock的臀瓣。Sherlock咬了咬自己的下唇，靠近亲吻他。他的吻潮湿粘腻，他缓慢地缓慢地撸着John，慢得像是折磨。

“你刚没在听吗？” 他在John的唇边叹息道。

John微笑起来，用手指摩挲Sherlock的下颌。“说出来，宝贝儿。”

Sherlock抵着John的额头，收紧了他放在John阴茎上的手，使得医生轻轻地颤栗起来。“当我高潮的时候，” 他说，声音低不可闻，“我会射在你的高级衬衫上，射得到处都是。那是你想要的对不对？你喜欢那样操我。对吧？我都知道。”

Sherlock的话音刚落，John就又在吻他了，激烈放纵，不顾一切。他早该知道Sherlock肯定注意到了。他们只那么做过一次，就在他们因为假期而分开前的几天，在John的沙发上。那一次，John穿得整整齐齐的，而Sherlock一丝不挂地骑在他身上，慢慢地让他的阴茎进入身体。John真是他妈的爱死那样了，他从来没有到得那么激烈过，而Sherlock当然注意到了。仅仅是想到要再那样做一次就让John更硬了，当然也有可能是因为Sherlock在更快地撸他。

“John,” Sherlock喘息着，但没能再多说一个字因为John正把舌头挤进那被吻到红肿的双唇之间，逗弄着他的舌头。John几乎都能尝到因此而引发的呻吟。

John牢牢抓住Sherlock的手腕，拉扯着让他放开John的阴茎。感觉到Sherlock皱起眉头，他拉开距离坏笑起来。

“我们得先把你的衣服脱掉，亲爱的，” 他说。

Sherlock舔了舔嘴唇，皱了皱眉，接着总算松开了手。Sherlock一把手从他的内裤里抽出去John就已经开始想念摩擦的感觉了，但那也是没办法的事。

“你想帮我脱吗？还是想让我自己来？” Sherlock把手放在他衬衫的第一颗纽扣上问到。

John缓慢地自上而下扫视着Sherlock的身体，再从下往上，看着一片红晕在他苍白的脖颈处蔓延。他一边安抚似地揉捏着Sherlock的大腿，一边坏笑着说，“你来推理” 。

Sherlock稍稍眯了眯眼，然后仔细端详着John的脸，不到片刻他的手指便捏住衬衫的第一颗纽扣扯出扣眼，露出多一点点他胸前的皮肤。尽管知道Sherlock并不需要他的确认，John还是点了点头，饥渴地看着Sherlock不慌不忙地从上往下一颗一颗解着扣子。

“就是这样，亲爱的，” John说到，一边轻轻地捏着Sherlock的大腿，他的视线跟随着Sherlock双手的动作。“太他妈迷人了。”

随着每一颗扣子的解开，Sherlock的胸膛也起伏得越来越快。John知道他爱这样，Sherlock爱死了当他为他的医生表演这样的脱衣秀时所收获的专注。告诉Sherlock他有多美几乎和抚摸他的阴茎一样能让他兴奋。  
“John," 快解到最后一颗扣子的时候他呻吟起来。

“真乖，我的宝贝儿”，John盯着Sherlock的肚脐呢喃道。他穿的是一条低腰裤，John暗暗猜测Sherlock大概里面什么都没穿，而这可真是个令人愉悦的想法。

Sherlock的手哆嗦着解开了最后一颗扣子，但正当他打算把衬衫彻底脱掉的时候John却阻止了他。

“还没呢，亲爱的” 他说。“你可还没解完所有的扣子。” 他把Sherlock的手带回他牛仔裤的裤腰，并把青年的手指按在中间那颗纽扣上。“来，接着来，做给我看。”

Sherlock只犹豫了不到一秒钟，他的视线和John紧紧胶合着，解开了那一颗扣子。直到John听到拉链被拉开的声音他才移开视线，顺着打开的衬衫中间那苍白的线条往下，往下，发现Sherlock的双手还在裤腰处徘徊。John舔了舔嘴唇，再一次抓住sherlock的手指把它们拉开。

“让我来，” 他说，然后把手指滑进那条牛仔裤的裤腰里。Sherlock发出细小的声音迎向那触碰。John只把裤子沿着Sherlock臀部的曲线往下推，把已经打开成V字形的裤腰往下卷，直到Sherlock肚脐下那一条纤细的绒毛延伸成茂密的毛发从面料边缘显露出来。

“真淘气，” John说着抬眼看向Sherlock，他因为性起脸颊潮红，瞳孔放大几乎完全吞噬了眼白。“牛仔裤里什么都没穿到处晃悠，这可不得体。”

Sherlock张开嘴回应，只说了一个 “你－” 就转成了一声喘息。John的双手顺势往后滑去牢牢抓住Sherlock的臀瓣把他用力拉向自己，同时站了起来，他一站定就立刻把Sherlock压到他的办公桌上，然后整个人覆了上去。

Sherlock呼出一个带着惊奇的“Oh”，双腿立刻自动环上了John的腰。

John的双手自下而上抚弄着Sherlock的身体，来到他的肩膀再顺着他手臂的线条往下，同时把已经敞开的衬衫带了下去。Sherlock在他的触摸下战栗着弓起背。John倾身向前，亲吻着他的脖颈，把他的衬衫拉到手肘，就那么在他的后腰拽着。Sherlock的双臂也跟着被拉到身后固定在那里。

“John, oh 上帝啊 ” ，John的双唇在他一侧乳头合拢，Sherlock倒抽了一口气。他的身体随着这样的关注波动起伏，John的牙齿轻轻啃咬着那逐渐挺立的蓓蕾，他哭喊出声。

“Shh, 宝贝儿，别太大声，” John呢喃着亲吻过Sherlock的胸骨，来到他的腹部，用舌头短暂扫过他的肚脐。

Sherlock点了点头用力咬住自己的嘴唇。John一放开他的衬衫，青年就扭动着把整件衣服脱下来甩在一边，双手马上伸向John，修长的手指穿过短短的头发环住他的头。

“John－”

“Shh, ” John打断他。“就躺着就好，乖”

Sherlock听话地躺回John有点冰凉的办公桌面，文件在他身下皱了起来。John覆上去继续他嘴唇的探索，他从Sherlock的肚脐下面移动到他凸出的胯骨轻轻啃咬，引得Sherlock情不自禁地向上顶着胯。

John的嘴再往下移动了一点点，吮吸着那里的皮肤，一只手顺着Sherlock的腿滑了下去直接就把他的鞋扯掉了，根本就没费心解鞋带，不是在Sherlock在他身下辗转反侧的时候。

John抬起身体欣赏自己的杰作，他的手指摩挲着刚刚留下的印记。Sherlock的胸膛起伏不定，恳求似地用自己的胯部推挤着他。John对上他低垂的湿漉漉的双眼，感觉到相同的欲求冲刷过自己的血管。

他们就这样盯着对方看了好一会儿，谁都没有说话。然后John后退半步，抓住Sherlock的裤腿往下扯。Sherlock气喘吁吁地配合着扭动身体，努力挣脱他那条紧到离谱的裤子，John的视线一刻都没有离开过他。很快，Sherlock的牛仔裤和袜子就一起被丢在了地上，John急切地站回他现在光裸的双腿之间，他的手揉搓着Sherlock苍白的大腿，拂过他的骨盆，手指只轻轻地蹭过他阴茎的两侧。Sherlock的阴茎因为终于挣脱了紧绷面料的束缚，正完全硬挺地贴着他的腹部。他的身体因着这样的触碰猛烈抽动，他急急伸出手阻止John继续动作。

“别，我－” 他突然停住颤动着深深了口气。“我－如果你摸我我就要射了。”

John不由自主地抬了抬眉毛，但他还是将双手牢牢贴在Sherlock两侧，俯身在他的胸骨上印下一个吻。“说了你想我来的，” 他喃喃道。

“闭－闭嘴，” Sherlock到抽一口气。他的双手环住John，在John的衬衫摩擦着他的勃起时紧紧抓住他的肩膀。

“我才不要，” John轻声说着，沿着他的喉咙吻过他的下巴，终于又回到他的嘴唇。Sherlock在医生的唇舌之间呜咽着，双腿在他身后交叉。John直起身再次把Sherlock拉成坐姿。

“John, ” Sherlock喘息着用双臂环住John的脖子。“John，拜托。”

John在他的唇瓣间轻哼着双手回到他的腿上，抓住他的膝窝打开他交缠的双腿。John向后退，直到坐回椅子里，而Sherlock一刻都没有中断他们的亲吻，紧紧追随着他，滑下桌面，直到再次攀附在他的大腿上。

John的双手在他的背部四处游荡，手指陷入他脊椎的凹槽里，揉捏着几乎像是在按摩。Sherlock向着他弓起腰背，呼吸再次急促了起来。

“告诉我你想要什么，” John咕哝着用他的脸颊蹭着Sherlock的脖子。

Sherlock颤抖着紧紧抓住John的上臂。“我想要－我想要你在我里面。你的手指...你的阴茎...我想要感觉你。我想要你因为我高潮...”

John啃着他的脖子，一只手扶住他的后腰稳住他，另一只手滑下去滑下去，直到手指按进那两团浑圆的肉瓣之间的缝隙。

“Oh 上帝啊，” John呻吟了起来。他的食指抚过Sherlock的穴口时发现那里已经沾满润滑剂湿答答的。“Oh，操！你这个淘气的小骚货。”

“我－oh, oh－我等得不耐烦了，” John轻松滑入一根手指，并在那丝滑的内壁里轻轻弯曲，Sherlock呜咽着朝后顶去。“所以我自作主张地－操－在候诊室的洗手间里准备了自己。”

“天啊，没有你在身边的那一个多星期我到底是怎么过来的？你这个近乎完美的天才。” John一边说着又塞了一根手指进去，并为着感受到Sherlock的肠道因为他的入侵轻微收缩而嘶吼。

“只是－只是“近乎”而已吗？” Sherlock一边喘息一边在John的手指上前后晃动，随着每一下戳刺尖锐抽气。

John笑了起来抬眼看向Sherlock，他闭着眼睛仰着头，显露出修长的脖颈。“我可不想让某人过度自我膨胀，你说是不是？” 他说，捕捉到Sherlock脸上一闪即逝的小小笑容。

“有点...太迟了，” Sherlock气喘连连，就在这个时候，John勾起手指摩擦他的前列腺，Sherlock的身体完全僵直硬生生咬住一声尖叫。“Oh 上帝啊，John, John。”

“你把润滑剂放哪啦？亲爱的” John问到，而Sherlock几乎一个字也说不出来，因为John依旧毫不留情地在按压他身体里那个甜蜜的小点。

“我-它在…我把它-它放在我的口袋里了，” 他哆哆嗦嗦地说到，在John的手指上研磨着。

幸好Sherlock的牛仔裤就在John的脚边，他伸出一只脚把它勾起来说道。“亲爱的，你能帮我把它递过来吗？”

Sherlock重重地吞咽着茫然地向身后伸出手去抓他的裤子。John这才放过他，轻柔地把手指从Sherlock的身体里抽出来接住他递过来的牛仔裤。Sherlock整个人一团糟，全身都是汗，颤抖着摊倒在John身上。

“你不—你不用，我—我已经准备好了，” 他软软地说道。

“Mm，对，你做得很棒” John一边说一边把润滑剂掏出来再把裤子丢到一边。“这是要用在我身上的，你这个小傻瓜，来，把手伸出来。”

Sherlock看起来已经迷乱又放荡，他勉强振作了一下自己按照John的要求伸出双手。John挤了一些润滑剂在他的一只手掌上然后把瓶子丢到地上。

“那就来吧，” John说着朝他自己的胯部点点头。

Sherlock舔了舔嘴唇，目光射向John已经门户大开的裤子，他的阴茎挺立着把那里的面料都撑起来了。Sherlock用干燥着的那只手把John的外裤和内裤的裤腰往下拉，把他的阴茎释放出来。John看着Sherlock吞咽了一下，然后用沾着润滑剂的手包裹住他的勃起。

“Oh, yeah, ” John忽略了润滑剂的些微凉意，集中注意力感受Sherlock滑溜溜的手在他的阴茎上撸动。“对，宝贝儿，就是这样，你感觉起来真好。”

Sherlock充分地润滑着John的阴茎，他上上下下撸着John，握住龟头轻轻扭动手腕并靠过去向John索吻。John渴切地吸着他的舌头舔弄着，在Sherlock收紧拳头并用大拇指抚过他顶端的缝隙时呻吟起来。

“来吧，甜心，” 过了一小会儿后John撤回头摩挲着Sherlock的手臂问道。“准备好了吧？”

Sherlock点点头放开John的阴茎，用膝盖支撑着抬起身体。John在他把润滑剂擦在自己的衬衫上时冲他抬了抬眉毛，Sherlock羞怯地笑了笑伸出双手抓住椅背慢慢沉下身。John用一只手抓住自己的阴茎保持位置，另一只手抓着Sherlock的臂瓣轻柔地在他的洞口打着圈。当感觉到他阴茎的头部正正顶在他手指戳着的地方时，John放开双手对Sherlock点点头。Sherlock缓慢地，令人着迷地缓缓下沉，直到John的勃起的尖端开始推进他的身体。

“Oh，操，” John粗喘着。他几乎都要忘了操Sherlock是操他妈多么美妙的一件事。“别停，Sherlock, oh 天啊 ”

“我—我坚—坚持不了多—多久的，” Sherlock颤抖地说。

John伸手上前把Sherlock汗湿的额头上的头发拨开。“没关系的，亲爱的，你知道那没关系的。但是上帝啊，如果你不赶快动起来我真的就要死了。”

Sherlock发出一声带着惊奇的略微紧绷的笑声，然后他继续往下沉，让John的阴茎一点一点进入他的身体。“呃，我—我们可不想让那发生，对吧？”

John用力抓住Sherlock的臀瓣，手指陷进柔软的肉团里，他的头向后靠向椅背剧烈地喘息着，感受他的阴茎逐渐被不可思议的紧致火热包围。“Mm，那就不知道该怎么向—ah 耶稣啊—向秘书解释了” 他说。

Sherlock勉强嗤笑一声作为回应，然后，他终于整个人坐了下去。John的阴茎完全撑满他的内壁，他微微扭动着，让自己重新适应那感觉。

“还好吗？” John问到。

“Mmhmm” Sherlock呻吟扭动着，显然是找到了正确的角度。“好，我—我很—很好。Oh 上帝啊 ”

John上上下下摩擦着他的身体，双手紧贴着Sherlock发烫的皮肤，他说，“来吧，宝贝儿，骑给我看。”

Sherlock抓着John的肩膀，紧紧抓住那里的面料直到指节发白，他慢慢起身，让John的阴茎几乎整根滑出来再坐回去，比之前加快了一点速度。

“对，oh 天啊，就是这样，” John呻吟着把手滑向Sherlock的屁股，在Sherlock再一次上下起伏时揉捏他的臀瓣。

“John,” Sherlock喘息道，但接着他又加快了那么一点速度，这似乎就是他唯一能够说出的单词了。“John, John.”

John伸出两根手指在Sherlock的穴口处按压，感知自己的阴茎消失在青年的身体里，感受自己滑进滑出，滑进滑出。“就这样，宝贝儿，别停，上帝啊，永远别停，” 他咕哝着，双手在Sherlock的身体上巡回往复直到再次抓住他的臀瓣。

Sherlock的胸膛起起落落，呼吸粗重地在John的阴茎上操着自己，脸上和脖子上都是汗水。过了一会儿他抬起身体往后靠，一只手伸向背后抵住桌子，支撑着自己的上半身越来越用力地在John的阴茎上起伏着。John呼出一口气咬住嘴唇看着眼前的景象，Sherlock背部弓起胸前湿滑，阴茎充血挺立滴着前液。John亲眼看到了他戳中Sherlock前列腺的那一刻，Sherlock顿住呼吸发出一声呜咽，他的瞳孔放大，用力抓住桌沿指节泛白。

“天啊，看看你，” John呼吸困难地说，他的手顺着Sherlock的腹部滑上他的前胸，Sherlock在John用大拇指轻弹一边乳头的时候发出啜泣声。“你真是太他妈迷人了，宝贝儿。看看你，这么美，上帝啊，怎么会有人他妈的这么美妙绝伦。”

Sherlock的腹部在John的触碰下打着哆嗦，他的大腿也开始颤抖起来。“Oh 天啊，” 他说，听起来甚至有些惊慌失措。“John, 上帝啊，John, 停下来，如果－如果你...我就要射了－”

John把两根手指伸进他的嘴里，Sherlock一边呻吟一边饥渴地吮吸着，就好像他含着的是John的阴茎。

“我发誓整个假期我都在盯着手机里我给你拍的那张照片看，就是你光溜溜地在我的床上伸懒腰的那张，在我操完你之后，” John毫不留情地继续着，Sherlock呜咽着更快地在John的阴茎上操着自己，他那完美的心形嘴唇吞吐着John的手指。“记得吗？你脸上那个小小的笑，一头卷发乱得跟鬼一样，可是太美了，Sherlock，你所有的一切。”

Sherlock倒抽一口气把John的手指吐出来。“John, ” 他恳求道，紧紧地闭上了眼睛。

John的手缓慢地往下滑，滑过他的喉咙，滑过他的前胸，滑向他的阴茎。“来吧，宝贝儿，我知道你已经准备好要为我高潮了。”

Sherlock狂乱地摇着头，抓住John的手腕阻止他的动作，就像是连想想他都受不了似的。“我－我不想让它结－结束，” 他粗喘着暂时停下身体的动作，害John也失去了那甜蜜紧致的摩擦。

“不，甜心，你性奋得太久了现在坚持不了的，” John尽可能淡定地安抚着他，见鬼他可是想要到不行。“晚点儿我们再慢慢来，今天晚上我们会做很久很久，宝贝儿，我保证。我会很慢很慢，慢到让你受不了求我快一点，但是我不会。我会等我操够你了才让你高潮，好吗？”

Sherlock喘着粗气，眼睛还是死死闭着像是再也不要张开的样子。但接着他深深地吸了一口气再颤抖着呼出来，像是被打败了一样。

“你保证？” 他弱弱地说，睁开眼睛看进John的眼里。

John伸出一只手包裹住Sherlock的后颈，把他拉过来温柔地亲吻他。“我保证，” 他在那对完美的唇瓣间呢喃。“现在，让我看着你为我高潮吧。”

Sherlock稍稍迟疑了几秒钟就同时松开抓着John的手腕和办公桌的手，他贴向前环住John的脖子，同时再次纳入医生的阴茎。他急切地呼吸着，像是无法控制肺部的气体，被John的硕大顶出体内。

“摸我，” 他喘息道，一边上下起伏一边用自己的额头抵着John的。“我准备好了，摸我，拜托。”

John可不需要他说第二遍，他马上用力握住Sherlock的阴茎。Sherlock再次哭叫出声，John赶紧抬起另一只手塞了几根手指到他嘴里堵住他的呻吟。

“对，就这样，” John说。“来吧，甜心，我在这儿抓着你呢，随它去吧，你可以的。”

Sherlock摆动腰胯在John的手里抽插着并向后吞入John的阴茎，两个来回之后他突然紧紧绷直身体，指尖陷入John的肩膀，头高高仰起，John的手指从他的嘴里滑出来，他那心形的嘴唇呼出一个小小的无比可爱的 "Oh " ，他到了。Sherlock的阴茎在John的手掌里抽动着，白色的粘稠液体喷射在医生的衬衫上滴落到他的裤子上，这大概是John见过的最他妈美妙的景象了。如此美丽，如果不是Sherlock正在他的阴茎周围不断收缩着，John几乎都要忘了自己硬到发疼的勃起。Sherlock那紧致的小洞近一步收紧，给John的阴茎带来美妙绝伦的压力。

“Sherlock，oh 天啊，宝贝儿，这真是太完美了，” John说，Sherlock像是被抽掉了所有骨头一样瘫软在John身上，他的脸埋在John的脖颈里，在John操着他的时候发出各种细小的声响。John紧紧抓住他的臀瓣向上挺动，在Sherlock那无与伦比的紧致通道里追逐自己的释放。“Oh，我的小东西，你真是太棒了。”

John能感觉到情潮在他的身体里澎湃汹涌在腹部收紧，他的血液在血管里欢呼雀跃，他的心脏随着每一下戳刺剧烈跳动。John所需要的仅仅只是Sherlock稍稍偏过头，微启双唇慵懒地贴在他的脖子上，于是他到了。他最后一次向上顶动，眼前闪现片刻白光，高潮紧随而至，一阵延绵的热浪冲刷过他的身体，仿佛会持续很久很久。感受到John射在他的体内，Sherlock发出一阵安静至极的细小噪音。

过了好一会儿，等John回过神来的时候，Sherlock依旧蜷缩在他的怀抱里，攀附着他的衬衫，他的嘴唇就在John的耳边。

“我再也不想要那么长时间没有你的阴茎在我里面了，再也不要。” 青年低声耳语道，John虚弱地笑了起来。

“看来下个圣诞节你得把我带回家见你爸妈，那样我们就不用分开了，” John逗他，一边亲吻着Sherlock光裸的肩膀。

Sherlock再次垂下头轻轻蹭着John的肩膀，安静了一小会儿之后才咕哝道，“我和他们说了你的事。”

John冻住了，有那么短短的几秒钟一切静止无声以至于他都能听到Sherlock用力吞咽的声音。他实在是没办法不感到震惊。Sherlock一直异常坚决地假装对他们之间涉及到情感的部分不理不睬－虽然他其实是干得很差劲啦－但是他会特意向父母提及John还是挺让人吃惊的。

就在John张口吸气准备回应的时候，Sherlock撤回身体使劲瞪了他一眼。“什么都别说，” 他说。话里的威胁因为嘶哑的声线而减弱了好几分。

John啪的一声闭上嘴咬住嘴唇，但实在抑制不住脸上浮现出的小小笑容，Sherlock对着他眯起了眼睛。

“我们...晚点再聊这件事，” John说，话尾带着小小的问号。

Sherlock盯着他看了看，最终还是别扭地点了点头。“你的下一个病人再过几分钟就要到了，” 他说。John叹了口气。

“你还真是会破坏气氛啊，是不是？”

“这个嘛，如果你想的话我可以就这样光光地坐在你的腿上，让你的阴茎继续插在我的屁股里直到他或她走进来看到，” Sherlock一边说着耸了耸肩。“这样可以把他们吓跑，然后我们就可以再来一发。”

John挑起一边眉毛。“这你可不能肯定，他们可能会想要旁观，或者加入。”

Sherlock丢给他一个嫌弃脸，John大笑起来靠向前亲了一下他的鼻子。“来吧，亲爱的。把衣服穿上赶快溜吧，我们晚上见。”

Sherlock踌躇片刻，审视了他一番，然后点点头从John的身上爬起来，搞得两个人都因为过度刺激而抽气。

等到Sherlock挣扎着把自己塞回他的衬衫和牛仔裤里之后，John把他送到办公室门口，懒洋洋地给了他一个妥贴的告别吻。当他们的嘴唇分开时，John用额头贴住Sherlock的说， “到了我那儿给我发个信息，好让我知道你有安全抵达，好吗？”

Sherlock哼哼着贴近向他索要另一个吻，John微笑起来。“等会儿见，” Sherlock喃喃道，然后带上门离开了。


End file.
